Mage
//OUTDATED INFO; WILL UPDATE Mage is part of an obscure collection of powerful individuals who identify themselves as Witches, or people who are extremely skilled in a certain field. The group seems loosely connected with each other, with each specializing in different arts. However, conflict is not unusual between members. What the entire organization, as a whole, strives for is shrouded in mystery though. Mage's past is shrouded in mystery too, though it is implied she used to live as a peaceful village girl until some catastrophe struck. Regardless, she is now the Witch of Projectiles and one of the most feared members due to her loyalty to Nexus. Appearance Mage's apparel consists of mostly black or dark blue clothing. She has a long-tailed jacket that is colored dark blue, complete with a hood. Her boots are also dark blue, with the rims folded down. Everything else is mostly black, including her gloves, short pants, and shirt. Her belt is white in contrast. The Witch's skin is more pale than normal. She has long black hair, accompanied by deep blue eyes. Her expression is almost always flat. On the back of her neck is a circular metal plate with a protruding steel ring encompassed by it. Some divots are arranged in a ring on the plate too. This device is the mana transistor, which allow her to channel mana. Personality Mage is very cold towards others. She feels very little emotion, except for a twisted form of interest and hate. She shows even less emotion. As such, she holds no qualms against killing, and will murder people as she sees fit. She does not kill for the pleasure, as she does not feel such a thing. Her loyalty to stick to a task is amazing, almost to a point of being scary. Oddly enough, she has an extreme distaste for the number four. Tools Mage can be quite agile and fast in the field, able to jump high and far as well as run quite fast. Her eyesight and steadiness is remarkable. She carries a light weight grappling gun, which can allow her to reach places much higher than she is able to reach. When she hooks the mana transistor on the back of her neck to a Kinetic-mana generator, she is able to make herself completely invisible as long as she does not move excessively. MSR (Magical Sniper Rifle) Her main weapon, however, is a Kinetic-Magical Long Distance Rifle, or a Magical Sniper Rifle (MSR). This weapon uses a Kinetic-Mana generator to power itself. It is hooked up to the mana transistor on the back of Mage's neck to power it up. There are two firing modes: one fires energized mana in physical form (thus damage done is physical) and another mode utilizes voice-casted magic circles to modify each shot in many variants. The latter mode uses pure mana instead of energized mana from sniper shells. The magic circles are casted at the end of the MSR's barrel, and each stacks on top of each other. Before firing, they pull back in a staggered fashion (except the outermost circle). Each bolt of ammunition is created by Mage herself. A small machine is hooked up to the mana transitor and can then fill sniper ammunition shells with crystal mana. It is the crystal that is expended when firing the rifle, and the shell can be reused afterwards. The maximum range of the rifle is about 800 meters. The range of impact based shot modifiers is about 500 meters, but flight based shot modifiers have a range of only about 400 meters. Travel based modifiers can move up to 800 meters. MSR Shot Modifiers Keep note that all shot modifiers do not utilize the sniper shells created by Mage, and instead use mana. This means that there is a cooldown period between when she is able to fire shot modifiers. -''Zantaeus the Shredder''- (Flight based) - After a certain distance, the bolt will start shredding anything it passes using undetectable blades materialized from mana. -''Xerath the Swarm''- (Flight based) - Creates over a dozen arrow-like projectiles in a ring. Fires after a few seconds of charging and after a certain distance, the bolts will split and fly in erratic paths, but in the same general direction. -''Altarus the Haze''- (Impact based) - Explodes into a cloud of smoke that covers a large area. Lingers for a while. -''Joccwer the Inferno''- (Impact based) - Explodes into a large ball of fire that can set things on fire. Flames will generally travel in the same direction as the bolt. -''Nyrldar the Smasher''- (Impact based) - Creates a powerful shockwave that can and will smash through most materials. -''Accention the Gust''- (Impact based) - Creates a massive gust of wind around the point of impact, with enough strength to blow people back a few meters. -''Faernth the Flash''- (Impact based) - Creates an extremely bight flash of light at the point of impact that lingers for a few seconds. -''Shultha the Silence''- (Impact based) - Creates a large sonic boom at the point of impact, silencing all within range. -''Terthus the Seeker''- (Travel based) - Creates a relatively slow moving orb that follows the person aimed at when fired. Does not go through walls and will dissipate upon contact. Will move to avoid obstacles. Category:Characters Category:Witches